Dauntless and Divergent Riders EN PAUSE
by Sweetylya
Summary: Sept adolescents possédant chacun un animal, et vivant dans un monde post-apocalyptique vont se retrouver dans une seule et même faction. Cependant, certains ont des secrets, qui ne doivent pas être révélés au grand jour! Mais entre confidence, amitié, amour, haine, danger et mort, comment se passera leur initiation et leur vie ou survie ? Aventure et Hiccstrid au rendez-vous !
1. Prologue

**Dauntless and Divergent Riders**

 **Prologue**

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent aux Studios DreamWorks et le monde à Divergente de Veronica Roth. En revanche l'histoire m'appartient.

Toute reproduction est interdite, car je suis la seule et unique auteure de cette fanfiction. J'ai créé cette histoire par plaisir et je ne gagne rien, c'est parfaitement gratuit.

Cette histoire n'est pas non plus un plagia, elle sort tout droit de mon petit cerveaux !

Donc voilà ça c'est dit et je peux commencer mon blabla plus... Sympathique !

 **Hello tout le monde ! Dragonniers, Divergents,... Ou même des tarés ! Alors donc me revoilà comme promis pour la rentrée ! Donc je commence un crossover sur Dragons (HTTYD) et Divergente, donc j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira et que vous aimerez ! Donc alors oui ce chapitre, qui est en réalité un Prologue est très très très court, je suis désolée mais je voulais juste mettre l'histoire dans son contexte, ils est d'ailleurs conseillé d'avoir lu ou vu Divergente (au moins le 1) et Dragons pour visualiser les personnages, notamment la série et plus précisément par delà les rives car beaucoup de personnages appartiennent à cette partie de la série mais aussi au 1 et au 2 !**

 **Et voilà je me suis encore lancée dans un blabla pas possible et donc je vais m'arrêter, quand à la façon dont je vais poster cette fanfiction, j'essayerai de poster un chapitre par semaine, mais si je dois ralentir je vous préviendrai ! Donc voilà bonne lecture et on se retrouve ne bas !**

* * *

 **PDV Général :**

Dans un monde post-apocalyptique, la société a été divisée en cinq classes, cinq factions. Pour préserver la paix dans Chicago, car Chicago est en effet la ville qui comportent c'est cinq factions, qui ne sont autres que Les Audacieux, Les Érudits, Les Sincères, Les Fraternels et Les Altruistes.

Les Érudits sont se qui chérissent la savoir et la connaissance, il portent du bleu car cette couleur permet de stimuler le cerveau, ce sont effectivement eux, les plus intelligent de la ville.

Les Sincères font régner l'ordre et la justice, ils disent la vérité et ne se soucient pas de ceux que les autres peuvent penser. Ils portent du noir et du blanc car pour eux, tout est soit tout blanc ou tout noir.

Les Fraternels s'occupent de la terre et des champs, ils ne sont que bonté et gentillesse, ils portent des couleurs chaudes tels que le jaune, l'orange ou le rouge, en référence à la terre et au soleil.

Les Altruistes servent les autres, notamment les Sans-Factions, ceux qui n'ont pas trouvé leur place dans la société, ceux qui ont échoué à l'initiation. Les altruistes mènent donc une vie simple et désintéressée, ils portent du gris et c'est à eux qu'a été confié le gouvernement de Chicago.

Et il y a Les Audacieux, ce sont les protecteurs de la ville, les forces armées. Ils mènent quand à eux, une vie intrépide et pleine de danger, ils n'ont peur de rien ou presque et ils aiment les défis, autant dire qu'ils n'ont pas froid aux yeux. Ils portent des vêtements noir, cette couleur étant discrète et presque invisible en pleine nuit.

A 16ans, tous les jeunes de cet âge, quelle que soit la faction dont ils viennent, devront passer un test d'aptitude, qui leur révèlera une faction qui leur correspond. Les choix des factions sera effectué lors de la Cérémonie des Choix, et les jeunes pourront choisir leurs faction, désignée ou non par le test effectué la veille.

Une fois la faction choisie, il y aura une initiation, ceux qui ne réussissent pas devront partir chez les Sans-Factions, mais ça les futurs initiés ne le savent pas, car leur choix ne doit pas être influencé.

Et c'est ainsi que l'histoire commence, des adolescents de 16ans vont faire leurs choix et vont partir dans une faction... Avec leurs animaux et leur nouveaux ou anciens amis comm et seul soutien...

* * *

 **Oui, je sais c'est horriblement court et pas du tout palpitant, c'est même chiant pour le moment et je m'en excuse mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Le prochain chapitre (le 1) sera plus long et vous aurez un test et la cérémonie ! Qui sera divergent ? Qui vient de quelle faction ? Qui détestera qui ? Qui aimera qui ? Qui seront amis ? Qui seront ennemis ? Toutes ces réponses ou presque ( en tout cas les 2 premières c'est sûr) seront dans le prochain chapitre !**

 **Donc voilà laisser une review (pour ma santé), et suivait (sauf si vous ne m'aimez pas ou que vous n'aimez pas lol !) faites comme vous voulez et à la prochaine.**

 **Bye mes Dragonniers !**

 **Sweetylya 3**


	2. Chapiter 1

Divergent and Dauntless Riders.

Chapitre 1 : je suis… Quoi ?

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Cyclonedragons : OOOOOOUUUUIIII ! Me voilà de retour ! Pour cette fic ! Donc voilà, que dire d'autre que Merci !**

 **PlumeChouette : Non je sais qu'il a pas d'action et que c'etait chiant mais là, il se passe plus de chose ! Plus de découvertes ! Merci !**

 **Divergente22 : Oui j'ai fait quelques modifs mais pas grand chose, enfin bon voilà quoi ! Merci !**

 **Deadlyfury : Tu t'es vraiment lâchée là non ? Bon alors pour ce qui en est des factions, je te laisse tout découvrir ! Il y aura sûrement du Drama (depuis mon os c'est un peut obliger... J'ai basculé du côté obscur du Drama et du sadisme, enfin moi je ne le considère pas comme un côté obscur mais comme un côté ultra violent et trop cool !). Je ne ferais pas de sexe car ce n'est pas tellement mon style d'écriture et voilà... En revanche il y aura du Hiccstrid ! Beaucoup de Hiccstrid ! IT'S MY LIFE ! (Ok je me calme...). Il y aura des morts, c'est sur et certain ! Sino. Merci pour ta review et ta vénération ! (Et bim dans ta face le Poulet je t'ai détrôné ! Non je blague le pauvre, c'est le King lui (je ne suis pas SA Queen par contre !) et donc personne ne le détrônera car je lui rends son trône, c'est le chef du monde !... Je suis en train de délirer sur le Poulet ou c'est moi ?) et donc voilà la suite !**

 **Hello les gens ! Alors j'espère que tout le monde va bien et que tout le monde a passé un bonne rentrée ! Donc nous revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre, le premier (avant c'etair le prologue donc c'est le chapitre 1 et... Ok je vais m'arrêter je vais m'embrouiller dans mes explications...)Donc voilà vous allez avoir des réponses sur plusieurs choses, mais vous rencontrerez les OC dans le prochain chapitre ! Je ne vais pas Spoiler avec le nom du prochain chapitre, je spoil en fin par contre ! Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !**

PDV Harold :

Je m'appelle Harold Horrendous Haddock, troisième du nom. Je viens de la factions des Érudits, mon père, Stoïk Haddock est un leader de la faction, alors moi je dois vivre avec ça. Ma mère, Valka est morte quand j'avais à peu près un an donc, je ne l'ai donc jamais connu ou du moins je n'en ai aucun souvenirs.

De toutes les questions qu'un Erudit se pose, celle qui m'intrigue le plus, et celle à laquelle je n'aurais probablement jamais la réponse : pourquoi mon père est il est Erudit ? Et leader en plus. C'est vrai, après tout il vient des Audacieux, comme ma mère, mais ils sont tous deux partis, pourquoi ?

Enfin bon, fermons cette parenthèse, aujourd'hui, je passe mon test d'aptitude. Je pourrai alors savoir dans quelle faction je dois vivre, où est ma place.

Je suis actuellement dans la cour du collège j'attends de pouvoir passer mon test, on m'appellera alors à ce moment-là.

J'attends encore quand j'entends :

Haddock, Hofferson, Ingerman, Jorgenson, Kirinus.

Je me lève alors et en même temps, je vois Astrid, la magnifique audacieuse, qui se lève pour aller à la cafétéria.

Elle a de sublimes cheveux blonds couleur de l'or et des yeux d'un bleu océan tellement profond, je la connais depuis maintenant plusieurs années, car tous les enfants et adolescents, n'ayant pas encore choisis leur faction vont dans la même école est dans le même collège.

Nous nous dirigeons tous les cinq vers la cafétéria et entrons chacun dans une salle différente, je suis alors obligé de détacher mon regarde d'Astrid.

Quand j'entre dans la salle, je vois une chaise et un homme plutôt imposant, un flacon en main, c'est un audacieux si j'en crois ses tatouages et ses habits noirs. Il prend la parole :

Salut ! Je m'appelle Gueulfort, c'est moi qui vais te faire passer ton test. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Harold Haddock. Il me regarde alors d'un air choqué et je ne sais pas pourquoi, en tant qu'Erudit c'est le genre de chose qui m'agace, de pas avoir de réponse.

Haddock, dit-il dans un souffle. Tu… Tu es… Le fils de Stoïk ?

Oui, c'est moi, pourquoi ?

Stoïk est mon meilleur ami, je le considérais comme un frère… Mais il est parti chez les Erudits et je ne l'ai que rarement revu depuis… Deux fois en réalité…

Je suis sous le choc, je ne connaissais rien de la vie de mon père chez les audacieux...

Gueulfort me fit alors signe de m'approcher et me dit :

Bon… Tu dois boire ça, je suis halluciné et je verrais tes réactions sur l'écran et en fonction de tes actions, le test éliminera des factions et on choisira une seule.

Je me saisis alors du flacon, je le bois après m'être installé sur la chaise. Gueulfort sort, le ferme les yeux et les rouvrent.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, tout le matériel de Gueulfort a disparu. Puis, je me lève et entend une voix :

Choisi.

Je regarde autour de moi et vois d'un côté un fromage et de l'autre un couteau. Je ne sais pas quoi choisir, les deux peuvent être considérés comme des outils de survie, le fromage pour la faim et le couteau pour se défendre. _Que choisir ?_ Me dis-je.

Pourquoi choisir ? Autant pour les deux, non ? Réponds dis-je à la voix.

Bien… Réponds la voix.

Je me retourne et voit que le fromage et le couteau on disparu. J'entends un grognement, je me retourne et je vois un chien prêt à me bondir dessus, _qu'est-ce que je dois faire encore ?_

 _Vite ! Vite ! Vite ! Que dit mes livres ?… La soumission, mais oui ! C'est évident, je dois me baisser, me mettre à son niveau…_

Je m'accroupis alors et le chien devient plus calme, il me regarde et me réclame des caresses… Quand, je vois un petit garçon arriver. Il veut jouer avec le chien, mais au moment où je me retourne vers celui-ci, il est redevenu agressif et se met à courir vers l'enfant, sans réfléchir, je m'élance et me jette sur le chien... Et maintenant, ça y est, je comprends le choix du début, le couteau pour tuer et le fromage pour amadouer, je ne vois qu'une solution faire fuir le garçon et empêcher le chien de le suivre, je ferme les yeux en retenant le chien et au moment où je les ouvrent à nouveau, je suis de retour dans la salle de départ.

Gueulfort entre alors et dit :

Harold, il faut que tu partes vite !

Quoi ? Mais mon résultat, quelle est la faction ?

Harold écoutes, ton test n'est pas concluant, tu es divergent.

JE SUIS... QUOI ?

Chut ! Harold, tu es Erudit et Audacieux, tu es ce que l'on appelle un divergent. N'en parle à personne, même pas ton père, c'est dangereux... Maintenant pars je m'occupe de tes résultats...

Il me jette alors littéralement dehors, en me disant de dire que j'étais malade, je pars alors en direction de la maison et rentre.

Une fois arrivée, et mon père me salue et me dit d'aller réfléchir dans ma chambre jusqu'à la cérémonie.

Et Erudit, Audacieux, Erudit, Audacieux, Erudit, Audacieux… C'est deux mots tournent en boucle dans ma tête tout comme le mot « divergent » qui apparemment est associé au danger et à la mort… Je m'assoupis en retournant tout ça dans ma tête encore et encore…

Le lendemain

Je me levais difficilement, _pourquoi faut-il toujours que ce soit moi qu'il arrive des trucs pas possibles…_ Je m'habiller, appeler Krokmou, mon chat noir aux yeux verts, il me sauta dans les bras. J'arrive dans la cuisine et mon père me dit :

Bonjour Harold! Mauvaise nuit, si j'en crois tes cernes…

Salut papa ! Et oui en effet très mauvaise nuit…

Harold, reprit mon père mais avec sérieux cette fois, je sais que je ne tu l'ai presque jamais montré mais je t'aime, et je serai fier de toi quelques soit ton choix. Viens là dit-il enfin en ouvrant ses bras.

Je vins alors le serrer dans mes bras, j'avais très peu reçu de marque d'affections et sa part dans ma jeunesse, j'allais peut-être ne plus jamais le revoir, alors je ne vais pas me priver de le serrer dans mes bras comme un fils est à son père contre lui.

Je retourner dans ma chambre, pris le nécessaire pour Krokmou, une photo de mes parents et je déposais mes lunettes sur ma table de chevet… Et elles ne m'ont jamais servies pour la vue et puis ce que je ne sais pas quoi choisir, alors il vaut mieux les enlever, si je décide de rester il m'en donneront une autre paire, et si je pars, elles ne me seront d'aucune utilité.

Nous arrivons à la Ruche, j'ai ma sacoche, la photo, le nécessaire de Krokmou, qui se tient sur mon épaule, oui je sais, il se comporte pas toujours comme un chat... Nous asseyons du côté des Érudits et un homme commence un discours, apparemment c'est un leader audacieux du nom de Viggo.

Tout le monde cite la fameuse phrase : « la faction avant les liens du sang » et la cérémonie commence… Je ne suis pas tellement ce qui se passe, jusqu'au moment où j'entends :

Haddock, Harold.

Je me lève et mon père me dis:

Quoi que tu choisisses, je serai fier de toi, fils. Bonne chance et fais le bon choix pour toi... Pas pour moi...

J'hoche de la tête mais en dis rien, j'ai une boule dans le ventre. Je descends les marchés et arrive devant les coupes :

Pierre : Altruistes

Verre : Sincères

Charbon Ardent : Audacieux

Eau : Érudits

Terre : Fraternels

Je saisis le couteau, fais un entaille dans ma paume et place ma main entre les audacieux et les érudits...

Je ne sais pas quoi faire, l'intelligence ou le courage, découvrir les choses ou défendre les gens, étudier ou me mettre en danger, le savoir où l'adrénaline, l'eau ou le charbon ardent, la force intellectuelle ou physique... Je ne sais pas quoi choisir...

La goutte de sang roule le long de ma main, je dois choisir.

La faction avant les liens du sang…

Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis en danger chez chez Audacieux et chez les Érudits, mais je ne veux pas mourir, je dois me battre, que faire... La goutte va tomber, je décale ma main au-dessus d'une des deux coupes et le goutte tombe et je peux entendre Viggo dire :

Audacieux.

J'ai fais mon choix, le charbon plutôt que l'eau, j'ai choisi ma faction... Les Audacieux.

PDV Astrid :

Harold se dirige vers audacieux, il a l'air, je ne sais pas… Sous le choc, mais ça se comprend, il vient de quitter sa famille, j'entends Viggo dire :

Hofferson, Astrid.

Je me lève, d'un pas décidé, tout le monde me regarde, mais pas du fait que je dois faire mon choix, non, en général les futurs initiés serrent leurs parents dans les bras… Mais pas moi, ils sont morts quand j'avais deux ans, j'ai été élevé par le petit ami de ma tante, et son frère. Ma tante est mort deux ans plus tard, d'un accident, « oncle » n'en parle pas donc je ne sais pas quel accident…

J'arrive sur l'estrade et Viggo s'approche de moi et me dit :

Astrid, fais le bon choix pour toi, je serais fier de toi dans tous les cas, tous... Tu es comme ma fille, Astrid.

Oui, effectivement, Viggo est mon oncle et son frère est Ryker, un instructeur et leader Audacieux, Viggo est seulement leader mais en plus haute fonction. Je lui réponds :

Merci, et ne t'inquiète pas, je sais quel est le bon choix et je le sais depuis bien longtemps... Depuis toujours...

Je prends le couteau, m'entaille la main, place celle-ci au-dessus de la coupe des Audacieux, laisse couler le sang, je regarde la goutte tomber et se s'écrasa sur le Charbon qui crépite, et j'entends mon oncle dire :

Audacieuse.

Je lui souris et retourne m´assoir chez audacieux, j'entends un homme est rappelé « Ingerman, Varek», le parfait, il se coupe la main au-dessus de la coupe des audacieux, le sang tombe et Viggo crie : « audacieux ».

Varek se retourne vers lui stupéfié, mais pourquoi ? Il a l'air paniqué, son rat gigote dans tous les sens, tout comme tempête, ma belle ara bleue, et joue avec le chat d'Harold qui s'amuse bien avec tempête. Harold quant à lui, a l'air choqué à oui, c'est un érudit et il connaît sûrement Varek…

Quand Varek arrive, je l'entends dire à Harold :

Je me suis trompé de coupe, je voulais rester, je suis fichu...

Il a raison sur ce point, c'est un pleurnichard et ça les audacieux ne supporte pas, en particulier Dagur, un instructeur… Tout le monde a oublié d'où il viens, mais moi j'essaie de me rappeler de ce genre de choses, et on ne dirait pas quand on le voit, violent, arrogant et un peu...voir même beaucoup dérangé mais c'était fraternel, tiens en parlant de ça une fois fraternelle vient de rejoindre les audacieux, c'est une fille aux yeux verts cheveux noirs brillants… Sympa mais à la façon des fraternel... Elle s'appelle Ingrid apparemment… Par contre le sincère aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux noirs, Rustik, a l'air d'un gros dragueur, génial ! ! Non mais sans blague, comme si on avait besoin de ça…

Tiens deux jumeaux sincères viennent de nous rejoindre, la fille Kognedur et le garçon Kranedur, ils ont l'air excité, ça tombe bien ils vont pouvoir sauter dans le train...

Sauter dans le train, est un de mes passe-temps préféré, avec les combats, le tir et le lancer de couteau…

Je crois que cette année c'est natifs et transferts confondus, dans les trois états des initiation. Tiens le dernier vient de rejoindre les Altruistes, oh... Tant de bonté et de générosité me donne envie de vomir... ce qui me fait vivre c'est l'adrénaline, c'est tellement... Indescriptible...

Viggo souhaite bonne chance à tout le monde, et on sort de la Ruche en courant, comme à notre habitude. Direction le train…

 **Ah bah c'est mieux que la dernière fois, c'est plus intéressant, y a de nouvelles questions à se poser, notamment sur Astrid et sa famille, Eh ouais ça vous à fait un choc le coup du Viggo et de Ryker ! Ah ah le sadisme et la méchanceté le retour !**

 **Bon ok, je me calme ! Respire Sweetylya, respire... Bon donc le titre du prochain chapitre est : Premier Saut ! Ça vous inspire ? Qui sera le premier ? Bon n'hésitez pas à envoyer des théories complètement dérangées ! (Jeu de moi... Par pitié que quelqu'un est compris svp... Je vais me sentir seule et conne sinon... Mais au moins je serais toujours sadique c'est le point positif !) Ah oui en parlant de sadisme, ça vous à tant marqué que ça ? Non mais c'est juste un os qui m'est venu sous la douche ! On se calme ! Je ne suis pas si violente et sadique dans la vraie vie (je tiens à le préciser on ne sait jamais avec les auteur psychopathe !) enfin bon voilà, je m'arrête, je ne vais pas épiloguer non plus donc reviewez, suivez si vous aimez et donc bye mes dragonniers (sadiques !)**

 **Sweetylya, Sweety, Sweet, ou autre chose, c'est comme vous voulez !**


	3. Chaptitre 2

Chapitre 2 : Premier saut.

 **Réponse aux review :**

 **PlumeChouette : Alors déjà merci !(Je sais que c'est dur pour toi de faire une review ! Non c'est bon je blague !) Donc oui je sais que ça ressemble trop à Tris mais je ne savais pas tellement comment faire et je n'avais honnêtement pas d'idées et ce passage est important donc voilà ça à donner de la merde ! Sinon ne t'inquiète pas le passage de Varek ! Je ne pouvais pas oublier ! Bon donc merci et enjoy !**

 **Cyclonedragons : Merci ! Pour le passage du test va voir sur la review de PlumeChouette (#flemmarde !). Il y aura du Drama mais dans quelques chapitre... Bonne lecture !**

 **Bris'Maux : Alors Wouah ! Ça c'est une review de trois kilomètres ! Toujours pour le test voir PlumeChoutte (Re#flemmarde !) Je ne pense pas que Varek est Parkinson mais il voulait pas faire tomber de sang par terre et il n'a pas regardé et voilà c'était plus fun ! T'inquiète pas pour Harold ! Il ne bave pas sur Astrid juste parce qu'elle est belle mais j'ai essayé de reprendre comme dans le 1 où il dit qu'elle est exceptionnelle et donc voilà mais t'inquiète il va bien la découvrir... Les jumeaux... J'adore ton idée c'est juste trop cool ! Merci d'acoir compris ma blague ... Voilà la suite !**

 **Hello les gens ! Ça va ? Moi oui ! Je sais je suis juste mega en retard mais je vais publier que toutes les deux semaines... Je suis désolée je vais essayer de commencer une autre fanfiction et avec les cours et tout ça va pas être pratique donc bon peut importe voici la suite. Bonne lecture mes petits dragonniers !**

PDV Astrid :

Nous sortons donc de la Ruche en courant, comme aux habitudes audacieuses, les transferts nous suivent, nous les natifs. Nous escaladons le pont, qui nous permet d'avoir accès à la gare, certains transferts peines à monter, il y a déjà un abandon, pourquoi ne pas essayer ? Ce qu'il faut le plus chez les Audacieux, c'est la détermination, pas le courage ou la force mais la détermination ! Ça fait tout dans notre faction !

J'arrive à la gare, comme la plupart de initiés, mais je commence à sautiller sur place et je me met progressivement à trottiner à reculons, je bouscule sans le faire exprès in fraternelle aux cheveux ébène, je m'excuse aussitôt :

\- " Oh, pardon, désolée", m'excusais-je.

\- "T'inquiète, c'est rien... Mais pourquoi cours-tu ?" Me demande-t-elle.

\- "Ah, c'est vrai tu es en transfert... Il faut sauter dans le train, regarde les autres natifs faire !"

Sur ce, j'entends le train arriver, puis je le vois, je cours alors de face et le train de me dépasse. Je cours sur 5 mètres environ et je suis alors au niveau de la porte du premier wagon, je saute sur le repose pied accroché au bord du train, appuie sur le bouton qui ouvre la porte et d'une pulsion sur les bras, je me hisse à l'intérieur du wagon.

\- "Yes ! encore première !" M'écriais-je fière de moi.

\- "Cool", me lance ironiquement Ermina, "en tout cas, ta copine fraternelle n'est pas prête de réussir aussi bien que toi !"

\- "Ah, tu paries combien qu'elle y arrive ?" Questionnais-je.

\- "Si elle ne réussit pas, je me propose pour être du premier saut, si elle y arrive je te laisse te proposer. Ça te vas où t'as peur de perdre ?"

\- "Ça me vas parfaitement, je te remercie de te soucier de mes peurs, mai comme tu le sais sûrement elles ne sont pas nombreuses..."

Là dessus, je me penche hors du wagon et tends la main à la Fraternelle... Elle me regarde, se demandant sûrement pourquoi je fais ça et si ce n'est pas un mauvaise blague. Je la regarde en frondant légèrement les sourcils et secoue la main, elle m'a regardé encore et saisit ma main, je prends appuis sur la poignée que je tiens et la tire à l'intérieur du train.

Je me tourne alors vers Ermina et lui lance :

\- "Bon, bah je serais la premier sauteuse apparement... "Dis-je sans pouvoir m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire légèrement arrogant sur le coin de ma bouche.

\- "Première sauteuse ? Mais ouais, bien sûr compte là dessus !" Répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire sadique et triomphant.

\- "Ecoute, Ermina", commençais-je en insistant bien sur son nom (avec une pointe de dégoût dans la voix)" Tu as pariée, si tu n'es pas capable de tenir ta parole alors ça montre que tu es faible, de plus tu sais pertinemment de quoi je suis capable lors des combats et tu n'avais qu'a stipuler et annoncer les choses plus clairement, je n'y peux rien moi !"

Elle me jaugea du regard alors que je remontais mes manches... Puis elle détourna les yeux... Qu'elle peureuse idiote ! Même pas le courage de se battre... Pathétique !

Je me retournais alors vers Ingrid et demandais :

\- "Ça va ? Je sais que le premier saut est toujours le plus dur et peut secouer..."

\- "Oh, eh bien merci je vais plutôt bien... Sinon encore merci, de m'avoir aidée je veux dire. En tout cas, t'as l'air super douée pour les sauts !"

\- "Oh, euh merci c'est sympa, répondis -je en replaçant ma frange, vieille habitude que j'utilise lorsque je suis gênée. Tu sais j'ai fait mon premier saut à 5 ans alors c'est plus facile et j'ai plus d'entrainement..."

\- "Oui ça doit être ça... Tu n's pas l'air d'aimer beaucoup cette... Ermina... Pourquoi ? Enfin si ce n'est pas trop indiscret... "

Tiens, elle est bien curieuse pour une Fraternelle, enfin comme moi quoi ! Je sens qu'onva bien s'entendre... Enfin j'espère...

\- "Bon t'inquiète, c'est juste que c'est une conne qui drague tous ce qui bouge, genre mon parfait contraire et en plus elle est du style grande gueule qui se la joue... Comme Karl quoi... Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi ils ne s'étaient jamais mis ensembles... Enfin voilà tu m'as comprise !"

\- "Ouais je vois... Mais toi t'as pas l'air comme ça, plutôt du style à frapper tout ce qui bouge et sang chaud, je me trompe ?"

\- "Wouah ! Ma description parfaite, faudrait juste peaufiner les détails, personnellement, je pense que tu me ressembles mais en moins violente, puis t'es curieuse, comme moi mais ça fait y faire attention, les leaders de la faction n'aime pas trop les gens qui fouinent, je m'en suis toujours sortie indemne mais je dois faire mes recherches..."

\- "Des recherches ? À quel propos ?"

\- "Ah... Euh... C'est que mes parents se sont faits assassinés quand j'avais 1 ans alors je recherche le tueur, personne ne sait qui sait et j'ai l'impression que l'affaire a été étouffée à l'époque, par les leaders... C'est assez étrange..."

\- "Oh, je vois... "Elle reste silencieuse quelque temps puis elle reprend," je peux te poser une question ?"

\- "Tu viens de le faire mais tu peux recommencer si tu veux !" Dis-je en riant.

\- "Ah ah... Euh c'est juste... Tu veux bien être mon amie ?" Demanda-t-elle mal à l'aise.

\- "Bien sûr que je veux bien !" Répondis-je en riant. "Tu seras ma première vraie amie depuis que je suis petite... Je veux dire que j'ai jamais tellement voulu m'attacher à quelqu'un car je risquais de perdre cette personne lors de la cérémonie ou des trucs comme ça..."

\- "Oh... C'est pareil pour moi en faite, j'ai jamais beaucoup apprécié les fraternels, ils sont tellement niais et joyeux... Je ne me suis d'ailleurs jamais sentie fraternelle, mi test me l'as bien prouver de toutes façon ! Mais si tu ne veux pas perdre des amies ne t'attache pas à moi... Je ne réussirais peut-être pas l'initiation..."

\- "Non ! Tu réussiras, je t'aiderai et on y arrivera toutes les deux ! Déclarais-je catégorique."

\- "Ah... Eh bien merci ! T'es sympa ! Au faite, mon frère est parti chez les audacieux il y a deux ans, tu sais s'il a réussi ?"

\- "Deux ans... Il s'appelle Dagur c'est ça ?e

\- "Oui... Alors tu sais ?"

\- "Oui il a réussit, il est leader et instructeur pour l'initiation... Sympa pou certain mais légèrement... Comment dire ? Violent. Il est discret sur son ancienne faction, d'ailleurs peu de gens se souviennent de sa faction d'origine... Beaucoup pense qu'il est un natif audacieux mais j'essaye de prendre note de ces choses là... Tu sais la curiosité !"

\- "Ah... Il a dû changer alors..."

\- "Je n'en sais rien..."

\- "Ouais... Tu dis quand on arrive sinon ? "Demanda Ingrid en changeant de sujet... Je voyais bien qu'elle n'et pas très à l'aise.

\- "Attends, je regarde", répondis-je en me penchant hors du wagon tout ne me retenant à la poignée de porte.

Et au moment où j'allais lui réponde qu'il restait environ dix minutes, un pied entra fortement en contact avec ma hanche en me poussant hors du wagon. Malheureusement pour le ou la propriétaire du pied, je réussit à restée accrochée à la poignée, je tournais alors rapidement la tête pour voir qui avait essayé et je dis bien essayé de me tuer et comme par hasard, je vis des cheveux noirs et rouges... Ermina !

Bien sûr mon côté audacieux pris aussitôt le dessus : Je balançais immédiatement le pied gauche en avant pour qu'il frappe Etmina en pleine poitrine, ce qu'il fit... Oui mes pieds sont bien dressés... Ce coup eût donc pour effet de projeter mon ennemie contre la parole opposée du wagon et de me ramener dans le train par la même occasion. Je m'élançais altos sur cette idiote et sortis mon couteau que je plaçais sous sa gorge, je lui lançais également d'un ton plus qu'agressif :

\- "Non mais t'es conne ou juste suicidaire ! Espèce de pétasse déjantée !"

Elle ne répondit rien terrorisée mais deux bras puissants m'écartèrent d'Ermina au moment où j'allais recommencer à parler, je me retournais alors vers la personne qui avait osée faire ça et je vis...

...Viggo

Il me tenais les poignets d'une main et mon couteau de l'autre, il me regardait d'un air menaçant qui ferait peur à n'importe qui mais, le connaissant depuis ma plus tendre enfance, il me demandait juste silencieusement ce qu'il s'était passé. Je ne répondis bien évidemment pas à sa question silencieuse et me contenta de murmurer :

\- "Lâche-moi Viggo"

Il lâcha alors sa prise et me rendit mon couteau, puis votent que je ne dirais rien, il dit tout haut.

\- "Quelqu'un pourrait-il me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

Personne ne répondit et Ermina lança :

\- "Tu compte te plaindre comme un bébé à Viggo... Oh le bébé !"

Je lui lançais un regard noir qui lui fit détournais le regard, Viggo me dévisagea et demanda à un sincère aux cheveux noirs de répondre.

\- "Euh... Alors... Moi c'est Rustik et... Commença-t-il."

\- "Je m'en cogne de ton nom ! Réponds !"

\- "D'accord, alors la fille aux cheveux noirs et rouges à poussé la jolie blonde hors du wagon et..."

Non mais quelle balance ! Il va tout dire... Ah oui c'est un sincère et en plus c'est un dragueur... Youpi !

\- "La belle blonde l'a repoussée et s'est jetée dessus en la menaçant, voilà !" Finit-il en me lançant un « sourire charmeur » à faire fuir toutes les filles.

\- "C'est vrai Astrid ?" Demanda mon oncle.

\- "Oui c'est vrai ! T'es content ! J'ai pas fait attention à mes arrières ça te vas comme réponse ou te veux que je développe plus ?" Demandais-je agressivement... Normal, je n'avais pas fait attention et Viggo n'aime pas ça alors je ne trouve rien de mieux que la provocation pour faire passer ça à mon oncle...

Tout le monde semble choqué de la manière dont je viens de parler à l'un des principaux leaders de la faction mais Viggo ne dit rien jusqu'à lâcher :

\- "Tu as très bien réagit Astrid, mais fait attention !"

\- "... Merci", répondis-je d'un ton nonchalant...

\- "Bien, nous arrivons, je laisse les natifs montrer aux transferts comment s'y prendre", déclara-t-il avec un sourire en coin... Puis il partis vers l'avant du wagon

\- "On doit sauter ! Tu veux y ailler avec moi ou seule ?" Demandais-je en me tournant vers Ingrid.

\- "Pour le moment, ça m'arrangerai qu'on y aille ensemble, tu sais c'est ma première fois, où je fais un vrai truc audacieux, donc..." me répondit-elle.

\- "Je vois parfaitement, on saute ensemble dans 30 secondes ça te va ?"

\- "Oui oui, c'est parfait... Juste un peu angoissant.."

\- "Aller t'inquiète pas ça va bien ce passer !"

\- "Si tu le dit..."

Puis on peut du recule, je dis le décompte et on sautait, Ingrid cria lors du saut mais le son s'arrêta à la chute, pour elle et au moment où je posais les pieds au sol, pour effet, elle venait de faire un rouler-bouler au sol, or j'avais les pied enfonçaient dans les graviers et je ne bougeais pas... Ses épaules bougeaient... Pleurait-elle me demandais-je. Je m'approchais alors de ma nouvelle amie et je vis qu'elle ne pleurait pas mais elle riait, elle lâcha alors :

\- "Je sais pourquoi j'ai choisi les Audacieux maintenant, ils sont fous !"

Ça remarque le fit rire et je lui dit :

\- "Comme toi, non ?"

\- "Effectivement ! Sinon pourquoi choisir cette faction !"

Nous rions aux éclats et une voix nous appela... Ryker.

\- "Bonjour futurs novices ! Venaient ici, j'ai à vous parlez, alors derrière moi se trouve, comme on l'appelle « Le Portail des Audacieux ». Sauter et ensuite vous serez un novice, renoncer et il ne vous reste qu'a partir chez les Sans-Factions. À vous de choisir ce que vous voulez, qui veux sauter ?"

On entendit alors des Érudits dirent « Mais il y a quelque chose en bat, de l'eau pour nous retenir »... Ryker en parlait souvent lors des repas après la cérémonie des choix. Il n'apprécie pas beaucoup les Érudits contrairement à Viggo qui les voit comme des gens bien (il chérit particulièrement l'intelligence, la ruse, la stratégie, le courage, et la force) ce qui créait quelques conflits chez nous...

Je m'avançais alors pour sauter mais un sincère se proposa en même temps que moi et Ryker me dit :

\- "Laisse Astrid, laisse donc le petit sincère prouvait se qu'il vaut, tout le monde sait ce que toi tu vaux, alors laisse-le et ensuite tu pourra sauter, d'accord ?"

\- " Ok, d'accord." Cédais-je finalement.

Le sincère se mot alors à courir vers le rebord mais je pense qu'il ne le vit sûrement pas puisqu'il se prit les pieds dedans et tomba la tête en avant dans le trou de l'immeuble. Il cria alors :

\- "Wow ! C'est trop génial !"

Ah ok, lui, il a l'air d'être né dans la mauvaise faction... On entendit plus rien pendant environ 3 minutes puis Eret, qui devait être en bas, cria :

\- "Premier saut : Krane ou Kranedur !"

\- "Dis plutôt Krane, c'est plus court", cria une autre voix mais je ne connaissait pas.

\- "Astrid vas-y", me dit mon oncle.

Je montais lors sur le rebord du toit et je sautais, bon alors c'est là qu'il faut réfléchir... Il vaut mieux atterrir sur le dos ou les fesses, car si on saute avec les pieds en premiers, on se prends les genoux dans les dents... Puis je touchais le filet, je rebondis et des mains se tendirent vers moi pour m'aider a descendre du filet, j'en saisit une et la personne me tira et je vis que c'était Eret et il venait de posait ses mains sur mes hanches, je dit aussitôt à ce dragueur de premier classe :

\- "Lâche-moi Eret et bat les pattes !"

Il s'exécuta et je dis :

\- "Bon je suppose que tu sais comment je l'appelle alors je ne change pas."

\- "Deuxième saut : Astrid !" Cria alors Dagur se tenant derrière Eret.

\- "Oh, salut Dagur..."

\- "Salut Astrid..."

Les sauts s'enchaînèrent et les novices étaient donc : **(Nda : Je ne ferais pas la description des dragonniers seulement une simple description des OC et des factions d'origines, pour les dragonniers, je les vois comme dans par delà les rives).**

\- Kranedur ou Krane : Sincère

Kognedur ou Kogne : Sincère

\- Rustik : Sincère

\- Varek : Érudit

\- Harold : Érudit

\- Ingrid : Fraternelle

\- Brand : Sincère, cheveux bruns courts et légèrement bouclés, yeux noisettes, un peu épais et grand.

\- Adelheid : Sincère, cheveux blonds, yeux noisettes, petite.

\- Erwin : Érudit, cheveux blonds, yeux verts et très maigre et petit.

\- Gisela : Altruiste, cheveux roux, yeux bleus et assez fine et grande.

\- Norbert : Sincère, cheveux noirs, yeux marrons foncés, grand et musclé.

\- Ulrik : Érudit, cheveux roux foncés, yeux verts clairs, petit et assez musclé.

\- Ermina : Audacieuse, cheveux noirs et rouges, yeux noirs, taille moyenne.

\- Karl : Audacieux, cheveux bruns foncés, yeux bleus, grand et musclé.

\- Sunnilda : Audacieuse, cheveux blonds et violet, yeux verts, petite.

\- Sigmar : Audacieux, cheveux bleus foncés, yeux noisettes, moyen et musclé.

\- Roald : Audacieux, cheveux châtains, yeux bleus, grand et peu musclé.

\- Gunnar : Audacieux, cheveux blonds platine, yeux noisettes et très grand.

\- Frank : Audacieux, cheveux noirs, yeux bleus et musclé.

\- Et moi.

Bien sûr cette description est faite en toute objectivité, car je pourrais rajouté qu'Ermina est l'une des filles la plus laide du groupe avec ses trais grossier et se maquillage débordant ! Mais non, je ne vous la présente pas comme ça. Et je pourrais aussi dire qu'il y a un Érudit assez mignon dans le groupe et... _Quoi ? Non mais stop Astrid tu divague là !_

Et à ce moment là, les animaux arrivèrent avec Viggo et Ryker, qui descendait par l'escalier. Chacun qui donc son animal dans ses bras, pour moi, Tempête se posa sur mon épaule.

Viggo prit la parole :

\- "Alors vous avez tous sauté. Mais l'initiation ne se termine pas à ça, comme vous le savez elle durent un mois dans chaque faction. Chez les Audacieux, elle se décomposée en 3 étapes. La première est physique, savoir se battre et les aires chose qui vont avec, la deuxième est morale, affronter ses plus grandes peurs, et la troisième est mentale, vaincre sa peur. Lors de la premier et la troisième étape, il y a aura des éliminations, 4 personnes à chacune de ces 2 étapes. Vous ne serez pas comme l'année précédente, séparés en 2 groupe, natifs et transferts, vous serez tous ensembles et vos instructeurs seront Eret et Dagur. Je vais leurs laisser vous faire visiter la faction, je vous retrouverai à la cafétéria lors de votre repas. Bonne chance."

 **Ouf ! C'est la fin du chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et bye mes dragonniers 3**

 **Sweetylya**


	4. Chaptitre 3

Chapitre 3 : De nouvelles rencontres.

Hello ! Ça faisait supermega longtemps ! Je suis impardonnable, c'est pitoyable de ne pas avoir posté et en plus il n'y a pas de Drama ! Honte sur moi ! Non mais merci d'avoir attendu et un très grand merci pour toutes vos review qui sont super ! Donc j'ai eu un beug et j'avançais plus... Je savais pas comment finir ce chapitre mais le voilà fini et donc bonne lecture même si je ne l'aime pas !

PDV Omniscient (ou Général) :

Après le court discours de Viggo, les initiés suivent les instructeurs qui présentent les différents lieux de la faction. Il arrivent ainsi à la Fosse, et Dagur prend la parole :

Voici la Fosse, le centre de vie des...

La Fosse ? C'est quoi ce nom ridicule ? Demanda un sincère aux cheveux noirs, Rustik.

Je ne te permet pas d'insulter les différents endroits compris dans notre faction ! Elle deviendra peut-être la tienne donc je te conseille de fermer ta grande gueule de sincère et de continuer la visite en silence car tes remarques idiotes je me contrefiche mais au plus haut point ! Ai-je était clair ? Demanda Dagur d'un ton plus qu'agressif.

Rustik hocha la tête en essayant vainement de parler puisque seul des bégaiements sortir de sa bouche.

Au fait comment tu t'appelles ?

Rus... Rustik...

Bien Rustok donc tu vas la fermer ok ?

Ok, mais...

J'en ai rien à faire !

Puis il reparti dans ses explications en décrivant le centre de vie audacieux dans lequel, les initiés pouvaient apercevoir des boutiques, des personnes en plein combats et tout autres comportements.

Ils partirent ensuite en direction du Gouffre qui fut présenté comme un endroit où il y a déjà eut des morts et où il y en aura encore.

Enfin ils arrivèrent au dortoir, et Kogne demanda :

C'est de dortoir des filles ou des garçons ?

Les deux, répondit Dagur avec un sourire en coin en voyant les différentes réactions, puis il reprit : Dans ce cas vous allez adorer la salle de bain !

Il montra alors un salle crasseuse et impudique, puis il dit narquoisement :

Vous inquiétez pas les sincères vous avez de secrets pour personne, ça ne devrait pas vous gêner !

Sur ceux, il parti et emmena directement ces initiés à la cafétéria où chacun peut place à une table.

PDV Harold :

Nous avions suivit la visite entièrement en silence avec Varek, puis arrivait à la cafétéria, nous dûment trouver un table, la seule de libre fut celle à laquelle était assis 3 sincères, un fraternelle et Astrid ! Je pris d'ailleurs place à côté d'elle et je fit les présentations :

Salut ! Moi c'est Harold, et voici Varek et vous ? Demandais-je en m'asseyant.

Salut, moi c'est Astrid, voici Ingrid, Krane, Kogne et Rustik ! Déclara la Astrid.

Ok ! D'accord, répondis-je enthousiaste.

Donc vous venez des Érudits tous les deux, si j'en crois vos tenues, declara Astrid en rougissant sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi... Alors Ingrid est Fraternelle et les trois autres sont sincères, je suis audacieuse mais tout ça se voit non ?

Ouais bien sûr, j'espère qu'on sera amis alors ! Dit Varek vachement heureux.

Ah... Euh ouais pourquoi pas ? Répondit Astrid alors qu'Ingrid rougissait en regardant Varek et que ce dernier en ferait de même...Bizarre...

Donc alors ? Vous parlez de quoi ? Demandais-je pour m'intégrer à la conversation.

Des factions ! Ça fait quoi d'être érudit, ça doit être barbant non ? Questionna Astrid sans vraiment se préoccuper des réactions...

Ah bah tu travailles beaucoup et oui moi je trouve ça épuisant... Mais Varek non, mais en même tem...

Alors Astrid ça fait quoi de sauter deuxième parce qu'un sincère idiot à voulu sauter en premier et que Ryker a accepté ? Demanda la fille du train qui avait essayé de tuer Astrid plus tôt, ce qui m'avait vraiment inquiété par rapport aux comportement des audacieux...

Je te prierais de FERMER TA PUTAIN DE GUEULE, ERMINA SI TU NE VEUX PAS QU'ON TERMINE LE COMBAT DU TRAIN MAINTENANT ! Cria Astrid. De plus comme tu le vois je mange avec cette même personne et je ne suis pas du genre à tuer des personnes pour ça... Pas comme toi...

AH OUAIS, EH BIEN...

ERMINA VA T'ASSEOIR À TA PLACE ! Rugit Viggo en arrivant derrière Astrid et en prenant place à ces côtés, qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire flipper en arrivant comme ça !

Ermina tourna les talons et partie à sa table.

Ça va j'ai pas besoin de toi Viggo, je sais me défendre seule, je ne suis pas une fillette qui a besoin d'être assistée !

Calme-toi pour commencer et ensuite je te demanderais de ne pas me parler comme ça ! D'accord ?

C'est bon ça va !

Alors tu ne me présente pas à tes amis ?

Viggo, voici Ingrid, Harold, Varek, Krane, Kogne et Rustik ! Les amis, voici Viggo, le leader principal de la faction mais vous le savez déjà...

Tu as honte de moi à ce point où je me trompe ?

Je veux juste rester discrète, tout le monde n'est pas obligé de savoir ! Répliqua Astrid !

Bon alors comme ma nièce n'est pas disposée à vous le dire, je suis son oncle, par alliance...

« Nièce » et « oncle » sont les seuls mots que j'ai retenus, Wouah c'est bizarre, ils ne se ressemblent pas ! Ah oui par alliance ça change des choses...

Je le vis se levait et partir, toute la bande se tourna vers Astrid qui venait de tordre sa fourchette dans son assiette, par colère sûrement...

Donc, je disais que Varek, lui s'était plutôt son trucs de travailler, moi je préfère créer des choses, les inventions me passionnent, Varek c'est livres et tout ça... Dis-je en espérant changer de sujet étant donné qu'Astrid avait l'air très en colère et que les autres la dévisageait.

Oh, oui c'est vrai j'adore lire c'est vraiment une de les activités préférées ! Répliqua Varek ayant compris que je voulais détourner la conversation... Tout le monde se remis à parler, les jumeaux se moquant de Varek car il lisait et Rustik essayant de draguer Ingrid.

Astrid leva alors les yeux vers moi et me lança un regard reconnaissant, j'acquiesçais et lui glissa discrètement un : « T'inquiète pas ils auront sûrement oublié demain... »

Elle me regarda et dit :

Mais pas toi apparemment, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Évidemment, il fallu que je rougisse et que ça me fasse perdre tous, ou presque tous mes moyens... Elle sourit et demanda :

Quels sont vos animaux vous ?

Une souris qui s'appelle Sonnovent, répondit Ingrid avec un sourire digne des Fraternels.

Des crapauds, moi c'est Prout et Krane, c'est Pete, dit la jumelle Kognedur.

Un aigle, parce que c'est classe et il s'appelle Krochfer, balança Rustik.

Un rat qui s'appelle Bouledogre, c'est une fille, répondit Varek avec des étoiles dans les yeux, Thor seul sait à quel point il aime son rat !

Un chat noir qui s'appelle Krokmou, dis-je et toi ?

Un ara bleu et jaune, qui se nomme Tempête, répondit simplement ma nouvelle amie.

Sinon, j'aimerai bien avoir un autre animal moi... Genre un animal pas très commun, ou du moins que peut de personne veulent... Commença Kranedur.

Ah je vois un truc du style destructeur et violent ! S'exclama sa sœur.

Non un truc petit et mignon ! Répliqua Krane.

Non mais pardon ! Tu t'es cogner trop fort la tête sur le filet en arrivant où je me trompe ? Demanda aussitôt Kogne.

J'approuve ta sœur, c'est pas normal ça, dit Rustik ayant arboré un air sérieux sur son visage qui... Qui ne lui allait pas du tout, ça le ferait plus paraître pour un idiot que veux se rendre intelligent que qu'autre chose...

Ouais enfin bon, c'est moi qui chois...

Krane fut couper par les audacieux qui commencer à taper sur les tables pour faire du bruit, et Viggo prit alors la parole :

Voici nos nouveaux initiés ! Ils devront passer les trois étapes de l'initiation pour devenir membre ! Souhaitez-leurs bonne chance et applaudissait les comme il se doit !

Aussitôt demandé, aussitôt fait ! Les audacieux, qu'ils soient déjà audacieux ou n'ayant pas encore 16 ans se mirent à applaudir et à crier tellement fort que je crus que ma tête aller exploser ! Après tout, je dois bien dire que ça n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'il se passer dans mon ancienne faction, les érudits, ils lisaient et discutaient sur certaines recherches durant le repas et on applaudissait simplement les initiées après un long, long, long discours d'un des leaders de la faction. On peut donc dire qu'au moins l'ambiance est au beau fixe ici.

Je vis tous le monde se levait et les initiés se dirigeait vers Dagur et Eret qui nous accompagnait encore une fois à notre dortoir. Une fois là-bas, tout le monde se coucha sans prendre là temps ni même de se changer, ni de se laver... Cette journée avait été quand plutôt forte en émotion et différente du quotidien, qui pour mon cas ne sera plus jamais le même...

Je me laissais alors partir dans les bras de Morphée, dans un sommeil sans rêve...

PDV Ingrid :

Une fois tout le monde couché dans le dortoir, je me levais le plus discrètement possible et entrepris de suivre mon frère... Dagur... Il marchait d'un pas sûr et rapide dans les couloirs et je devais trotter derrière lui pour le suivre... Dagur avait bien changé depuis 2ans, il était plus grand, plus musclé, mais surtout, indifférent et il avait toujours cet air suffisant mélangé à je ne sais quoi de sadique et violent... Bref, il n'était plus le frère aimant et complice avec lequel j'ai grandit, non pas qu'il était un parfait Fraternel mais il n'était pas comme ça...

Il continua de marcher et finit dans un cul-de-sac, excentré de tous lieux d'agitation... Il se retourna vers moi, même si j'étais cachée derrière le mur et me dit :

Tu me suis depuis les dortoirs, pourquoi ne t'être pas manifester plus tôt ? Petite sœur... Demanda-t-il en insistant bien sur le « petite sœur ».

Et toi ! Pourquoi m'ignorer depuis mon arrivée ? Répliquais-je violemment.

Répondre à une question par une autre... Les Audacieux ne sont pas censés être des lâches !

Je te demande pardon, tu me fuis comme la peste et tu renies tes origines ! Ça c'est de la lâcheté ! Papa te détesterais s'il savait ça !

Le fait est qu'il ne le sait pas ! Répondit-il d'un ton cynique.

Pourquoi est-ce que tu te comporte comme ça ?

Je sais pas moi ? Peut être parce que notre faction d'origine est merdique ! S'énerva-t-il alors.

Je t'interdis de dire ça de la famille ! M'exclamais-je.

Et moi je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton petite idiote ! Tu es comme eux, faible, lâche, naïve, heureuse, bien pensante et stupide ! Tu me donne envi de vomir ! Il n'y a pas de doute à mon départ alors que cesse de faire comme si tu n'avais pas d'idees ! Tu es partie pour les mêmes raisons que moi, sauf qu'en fait tu es comme eux et tu n'es une audacieuse, tu n'es même pas ma sœur, tu n'es rien pour moi ! Réussi l'initiation et prouve moi que tu n'es pas une fraternelle idiote et pleine de joie de vivre, car ici on en a rien a foutre alors ferme ta gueule et ne te fait pas remarquer si tu veux survivre !

Je n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer, qu'il m'avait déjà laissée en plan, en prenant bien le soin de me rentrer dedans... Il doit avoir raison... Ce n'est pas une initiation fraternelle... Ici il faut se battre contre tout le monde pour gagner sa place... Même contre ses amis...

Heeeeeeyyyyyyyyyy ! Voilà la fin du chapitre ! Alors j'ai enfin réussi, j'espère que la petite dispute vous a plus et que ce court chapitre était bien ! Laisser une review et follower si vous aimez... Sinon dites-moi ce que je peux changer !

Bye mes dragonniers !

Sweety !


End file.
